Warped
by Udon-Chan
Summary: Everybody has a story. Aika's story is a little... different... It all started whens she falls into a manhole, somehow finds a mysterious, yet magical portal, and is warped to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This'll be fun... Rated T just in case. Also involves some romance later on. Way later on.


_A.N Kay you guys! Finally I decided to write something else! I choose to do the transported to another world thing-ma-jig because I thought it would be fun to write about. And I know nothing about sewers, so maybe they have tunnels, maybe they don't!_

_Enjoy at least!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish… I do however own Aika as my own character.**

"Perfect." Aika groaned rolling her eyes as she glanced down to her test. A, nice, big, fat. F, lay down scrawled on the paper, almost seeming to be glaring at her. A hastily written note was next to it say, 'Actually study next time!'

Okay no, it actually said to see the teacher after class, but to Aika, it didn't matter. After a good ten minutes or so of her teacher going on about, 'how she didn't want her to fail.' And, 'try doing some after school classes with me!' Which she guess was code for, 'Do not turn into a delinquent.'

Dreading the yet another lecture Aika was sure to get when she got home, she toke the long way home, completely ignoring the Under Construction signs, and doing her best to avoid holes, she began to devise up little plans to try and avoid her possible punishment.

Too deep in her thoughts, she began to wander off here and there, not even realizing she was lost.

In fact, to be frank, she didn't think anything was off until she fell into a manhole.

Yes. A manhole.

Aika screamed so loud, the poor rats are sure to be deaf by now. And being Aika, she tried to land on her feet. Which I have to say, she failed miserably at. "Ouch!" She shouted even louder. Knowing her, she probably twisted it somehow.

"Just great." She muttered as she staggered a bit, but managed to stand, leaning on her right side. She looked up at the hole above her, and the hole she fell through. Pity there was no ladder.

And since Aika was sometimes very stupid, so stupid that you just wanted to face palm at her actions, she set off through a extremely narrow tunnel.

I think it's easy to say that Aika's day is not going well.

"Sheesh…" She mumbled, trying to navigate her way through the dark, basically clinging onto the wall for her dear life. She did however sheer when she saw a tiny crack of what seemed to be light.

"Yes!" She cheered and jumped for joy, only to hit her head on the tunnel's roof. "Yewouch!" She groaned rubbing her head. "Maybe it's another person!"

Now, as I've said be for, Aika's brain simply does not work at times.

Making her way to the light, which got bigger with every step she took, and was more of a, say, swirling purple circle.

"Okay then…" Aika said baffled, but was so desperate to not spend the rest of her life living among the rats, poked her hand inside of the light.

The sank right through.

"Huh." She said walking through it and the atomosphere changing a bit. The air seemed cooler, and all she could see was purple. But as if someone was trying to yank her into the odd light, a wind picked up, and the next thing you knew, she was screaming her head off again. Her ears popped as the wind picked up and went on.

She squeezed her eyes shut and the wind suddenly stopped, and her butt was dumped onto the ground.

Slowly, Aika opened her eyes, and was forced to blank to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Everything was sort of, cartoony. Like the anime she liked to watch at home. She stood up slowly, a sharp pain shooting through her ankle and she half limped and walked along.

A house came into sight, and so desperate for answers. Aika rang the bell.

And yet again, almost creamed when a anime like women came into the picture.

She glanced to her own feet, they looked like drawings, same with her hands.

The woman seemed a little puzzled at a strange, dirty, smelly, limping, and very, very confused girl arriving at her doorstep.

"Can I help you miss?" She said smiling brightly. The women hoped that she wasn't selling anything. Because she looked so deshelved that she might just buy something from here.

And Aika's head was still pounding, her ankle was killing her, and the rush of the wind had left her sick to her stomach. Before she could start to panic, blacks spots were in front of her eyes, and she started to slump.

The last thing she heard was the woman shout. "Wait! Are you alright?!" Before the world went.

Well, not her world for sure.

But this world, went black.


End file.
